


maybe you’re what i never saw coming

by zimnokurw



Series: buddie by zimnokurw, unrelated one-shots [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Relationship, don't know why i didn't write something sooner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimnokurw/pseuds/zimnokurw
Summary: Eddie was bothering Buck. That was the best term for that.The man wasn’t annoying him, not really. And Buck didn’t feel threatened, nor jealous, but he did feel something and that was bothering him.(or; buck (&team) finds out that eddie is a dad differently than in the show +eddie speaking a lot of spanish cuz that’s hot and needed and there’s never too much of that periodt)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: buddie by zimnokurw, unrelated one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 334
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	maybe you’re what i never saw coming

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry to all the spanish speakers

Eddie was _bothering_ Buck. That was the best term for that.

The man wasn’t annoying him, not really. And Buck didn’t feel threatened, nor jealous, but he did feel something and that was bothering him.

The thing is, Buck knew he was pansexual - he knew that even before he turned eighteen, but playing straight boy was just easier when he lived with his parents. Then, he wasn’t sure how people would react to his sexuality and he wasn’t looking for a relationship so he didn’t feel like coming out either. And when he became a firefighter at 118, he trusted his team, he knew they were good people and he knew that Hen had a wife and everybody was respecting that, but-. He was just sleeping around, it was enough he looked at some woman twice and she was ready for him and he wasn’t complaining. He could still appreciate people with any gender identity, but sticking to girls was easy and it’s not like he cared about the person he was having sex with as long as his needs were satisfied. 

And when Abby showed him that he could be good relationship material - that he actually wanted to be in a relationship - he stopped looking at everyone and didn’t start even when she left. When he looked back at their relationship, it didn’t seem as good and healthy and he thought about it at the time. It seemed one-sided. He remembered talking about Abby and how she felt about her mother’s illness, about her feelings, about her ex who couldn’t handle Alzheimer’s, about her brother and he remembered finding out about Abby’s teenage years. What he did not remember was the woman asking about his parents, he didn’t remember telling her about his sister, about how he felt being left standing alone like a fool when they were supposed to fly in a hot air balloon together and he didn’t remember being important in that relationship. It felt like he was Abby’s shelter and maybe that makes him a dick considering the woman’s situation but still, in his opinion he deserved support too. 

After they broke up and Abby left, Buck resigned from women too and decided to take some time for himself. Self-care, self-appreciation, self-love. 

And it worked. Until _Eddie Diaz_ , _new recruit_ came to the station and made Buck feel things he didn’t want to feel at the moment.

The man was attractive, even Hen saw that. He was kind, helpful, caring, intelligent, and patient and it was driving Buck crazy. The way he fits in, how everything just worked in sync with him. Even Buck himself, how his hands could reach for one thing and Eddie’s for another without the need to say anything out loud. 

Eddie was a good medic, he worked good under pressure, he was able to calm people down when they were freaking out but Bobby needed them to sit still and breath even, he was eager to volunteer for washing the dishes after dinner! 

Buck looked at Eddie - Eddie because the man was the only one at the station without a nickname - and he couldn’t find a single flaw. He knew there had to be a few, of course, because nobody is perfect. But then Buck acted like an asshole again and Eddie just slightly smiled at him instead of fighting back and Buck realized that he was fucked because his little crush wasn’t going away anytime soon.

So - Eddie is bothering him, but he’s not going to try and become the man’s friend because that would make his crush even worse. 

  
  
  


They sit at the table together - _they_ as in Bobby, Chimney, Hen, Buck, and Eddie - and they are eating lunch when Buck finds Eddie’s first flaw. 

The man’s phone rings in the middle of the meal and Buck realizes that he noticed before how Eddie always has his phone with him as if he was waiting on the most important call of his life at any moment. 

“I’m sorry.” the man says quickly, not keeping whoever is calling waiting and he gets up from his seat, pulling the phone out of his pocket. “Hello?” he says, accepting the call without even looking at the screen and just holding the phone to his ear.

The man walks to their little living room arena and stands in front of an armchair while someone talks to him. 

“Tía.” he acknowledges, his body tenses as he takes a stressed breath in. “¿Está todo bien? ¿Pasó algo? ( _eng. Is everything alright? Did something happen?_ )” he asks quickly in Spanish and there goes Buck’s hope to eavesdrop on a conversation. He should’ve paid more attention in Spanish period in high school.

Eddie’s breath evens out as he listens to whatever the person on the other end has to say. Buck sees that the rest of the team is watching him too, but they can see that Eddie relaxes and sits down on the armchair.

“Mi turno termina a las cinco, ¿Puedes decirle Voy a recogerlo tan pronto como pueda? ( _eng. My shift ends at five, can you tell him I’m gonna pick him up as soon as I can?_ )”

The man sighs at whatever he hears and he runs a hand through his hair. “Lo sé, pero realmente no puedo irme. ( _eng. I know, but I really can’t just leave._ )”

Eddie frowns for a moment, but that’s more of his _I’m-thinking-right-now_ frown than _what-are-you-talking-about_ frown. The man has a few different frowns and Buck has most of them figured out by now. “¿Qué tal si vienes a la estación? Espera con él en frente de la estación de bomberos de esa manera me va a ver antes si no tengo que conducir a tu casa. ( _eng. How about you come to the station? Like- wait with him in front of the firehouse that way he’s gonna see me sooner if I don’t have to drive to your house._ )” 

He looks satisfied, smiling slightly, and sighing in relief. “Gracias, de verdad. ¿Puedes decirle que lo amo cuando se despierte? ( _eng. Thank you, really. Can you tell him that I love him when he wakes up?_ )”

“Bien. Gracias, Tía, de verdad. Eres mi ángel. ( _eng. Alright. Thank you, Tía, really. You’re my angel._ )” he says, smiling fully and warmly at this point and he even laughs slightly at whatever response he gets. _He’s beautiful_ , Buck thinks.

Either Eddie or the caller ends the call and the man stands up, locking his phone and walking back towards the table where everyone pretends they didn’t listen to the conversation. It wasn’t their fault though, Eddie didn’t exactly go far from them and the station is pretty quiet right now so they just happened to hear him. But none of them speaks Spanish so they didn’t understand much anyway.

“Everything alright?” Bobby asks in a very Bobby-manner. His voice seems neutral. He’s concerned because Eddie seemed worried at the begging of the call, so he asks, but he’s not going to push. 

“Yeah.” Eddie nods, sitting down back at his place which is between Hen and Buck. He hesitates for a second, before adding “Just didn’t realize my son would be missing me so quickly.”

“Woah, you got a kid?” Buck blurts out because of course the guy is too perfect to be single. But maybe that’s better, this way Buck will know that he can’t hit on him.

“Christopher.” Eddie answers with the most beautiful smile. He looks soft and happy and _proud_ all at once. “He’s seven.” the man continues, unlocking his phone and showing Buck his wallpaper.

There’s in fact a photo of a young boy. He has a wide grin on his face that causes Buck to smile automatically. He has brown curly hair, just like his father and black/red glasses on his nose. There are blue crutches laying next to him. 

“And adorable.” answers Buck with a soft smile and he wants to smack himself in the face for saying that out loud. “I, uh, I love kids.” he adds instead as Hen reaches for the phone to also see the boy.

“I love this one.”

“Daddy’s boy?” asks Hen.

“I’m all he’s got. His mother’s not in the picture.” Eddie answers and Buck seriously doesn’t know if the man being single is good or bad news. “My Tía is supposed to bring him to wait in front of the station so we can save the time of me driving to pick him up.”

“They can just come inside here.” offers Bobby and Eddie looks up at him.

“Really?”

“I don’t see any problems with that.”

Eddie thanks Bobby for the offer and then grabs his phone from Chimney to send his aunt a text. Then, before he can get back to eating his lunch, the bell goes off and they have to get up and run to the fire truck again.

\- -

Buck grabs two bottles of water after they come back to the station and he goes to sit down on the couch next to Eddie and Hen. 

He wordlessly holds the bottle out to the man, while sitting on the empty armchair.

“Thanks.” Eddie smiles at him so he shrugs nonchalantly.

They were on a call that would be totally unavoidable if not for teenagers and their stupid challenges on the internet, but now the whole team just prays that there won’t be any more emergencies before their shift ends, because it’s literally in ten minutes.

Buck sees Chimney sit down on the second armchair and grab two controllers for the Xbox. 

“Anyone?” asks the man, nodding his head to the TV. Buck isn’t about to raise his hand, he kills more people on the way to a fire than he ends up saving from the building. It’s a stupid game.

“Me.” Hen is quick to take the challenge. She’s the best at that game because she often plays it at home with Danny. _Which is cheating_ \- Buck decided once and he still stands by that.

Before the pair starts to play, Eddie gets up from the couch so Chimney could sit there next to Hen, and then he takes a sit on the armchair across from Buck. Hen and Chim start their game and Buck sees that Bobby is doing something in the kitchen. Cap says that this is his way to relax after a call so Buck’s not judging. He watches the man chop some fruits and is pretty sure that this is gonna be either a salad or smoothies. 

Bobby grabs a banana when Buck hears someone come into the firehouse and he’s about to turn his head to look who that is and if maybe that’s someone who needs a medic, but then he sees Eddie get up quickly so he looks at him instead. 

“Daddy!” sounds young and happy voice and Buck remembers that Eddie’s son was supposed to come at the end of their shift. 

“Christopher!” answers Eddie, running down the stairs, so quick as if some angry dog was chasing after him.

Buck sees the man smile widely and falls to his knees when he reaches the boy he recognizes from the photo. Eddie hugs him tightly when the boy throws his hands around his father’s neck and laughs. Buck’s wondering whether they didn’t see each other since this morning or a week ago? 

“¿Tu tía es sólo un chófer? ( _eng. Is your aunt just a driver here?)_ ” asks in Spanish amused woman who brought Christopher.

Eddie pulls away from his son at that and laughs, standing up but picking up Chris in his arms. 

“Gracias, Tía. Significa mucho para mí. ( _eng. Thank you, Tía. It means the world to me._ )” he answers with a soft smile and kisses her cheek.

“Es un placer cuidar de este. ( _eng. It’s a pleasure to take care of this one._ )” 

“So, will I meet the young Diaz or not?” asks loudly Hen, getting up from the couch, leaving the controller there and walking to the stairs.

“You wanna meet my new friends, conejito?” Eddie asks, his attention on the boy he holds in his arms, and Buck doesn’t think he could get any hotter. 

In his LAFD uniform, with a child in his arms, soft smile, pure love in his eyes, and throwing Spanish nickname into the conversation.

The boy - Christopher - nods his head, maybe a little too fast for it to be healthy. He’s clearly excited to see his father’s new colleagues.

Bobby invites them to the kitchen, saying that they need to try his new smoothie-recipe and Eddie smiles at the man thankfully from down the stairs. 

Before coming up though, Diaz has to say goodbye to his aunt and while he kisses the woman’s cheek Buck realizes that he's really got it bad.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> no beta we die like men
> 
> just needed to write something short with buddie


End file.
